Bar fairy tail tomo 2
by Luka-sama
Summary: Porque cuando Lucy volvió después de una semana al bar Fairy tail ella no espero ver todo cubierto de pétalos de rosa, un viejo vestido de cupido, todos cantando canciones de desamor y a su sexy camarero de pelo rosa totalmente ebrio/ continuación de Bar Fairy tail


Porque muchos me pidieron la continuación de varias historias, pues la verdad no pensaba hacerlas ya que me encantan los finales abiertos, pero como los quiero y amo (además se me ocurrió esto mientras dormía) pensé que si se me ocurre alguna continuación podría subirlas :D

Fairy tail no me pertenece (lamentablemente)

_Sinopsis:_

_Porque cuando Lucy volvió después de una semana al bar Fairy tail ella no espero ver todo cubierto de pétalos de rosa, un viejo vestido de cupido, todos cantando canciones de desamor y a su sexy camarero de pelo rosa totalmente ebrio._

**Bar Fairy tail tomo 2**

Era una hermosa tarde en la ciudad de Magnolia, donde los alegres ciudadanos paseaban con sus familias y algunos regresaban a su hogar después de una ardua jornada de trabajo, algunos niños corrían divertidos y las señoras sonreían entre ellas.

Bueno en una de las calles de Magnolia podemos ver a nuestra protagonista rubia quien caminaba cansada por el lugar.

Como ya conocen a nuestra querida Lucy Heartfilia, una trabajadora y estudiante de literatura que esta perdidamente enamorada del sexy mesero de cabello rosa del bar Fairy tail.

Bueno muchos podrían catalogar ese amor como obsesión, pero a Lucy no le importara siempre y cuando pudiera disfrutar de sus sueños donde ambos repentinamente hablaban y después terminaban casados con un gato llamado Happy.

Se detuvo sonriendo recordando como en el libro que ella estaba escribiendo de magia eso pasaría.

Sus sueños frustrados pasmados en papel.

Volviendo al tema inicial donde nuestra protagonista estaba cansada. Durante toda la semana anterior no había podido ir al trabajo de su amor platónico, debido a que en la revista donde ella trabajaba como asistente estaba de locos por un error de algún tipo y todos debieron trabajar más de la cuenta.

Suspiro nuevamente llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba a su alrededor, algunos chicos la veían de forma pervertida y las chicas con envidia.

Ella sonrió con autosuficiencia, no era vanidosa pero ella sabía que era bonita.

La sonrisa murió en sus labios pensando si el camarero del que ella estaba enamorada la notaria algún día.

Otro suspiro salió de sus labios.

Ya había perdido el conteo de sus suspiros a lo largo de la semana.

Ese día en especial estaba extremadamente cansada y quería irse a casa lo más pronto posible.

Cuando llego al cruce donde un camino llegaba a su pequeño departamento y el otro al bar Fairy tail, tuvo que detenerse.

Realmente quería ir a Fairy tail…

Pero también estaba cansada…

El mesero sexy de Natsu….

Una cama cómoda.

Qué tal si iba a comprar algo de comida para llevar y se marchaba después de verlo.

Con ese plan en mente asintió orgullosa y camino rápidamente al Bar-restaurante Fairy tail, no duraría mucho y podría verlo cosa que le daría energías para la cansada semana de trabajo que le aguardaba nuevamente.

Aunque unos minutos después cuando llego y entro al lugar se quedó en piedra ante lo que vio.

Porque cuando Lucy volvió después de una semana al bar Fairy tail ella no espero ver todo cubierto de pétalos de rosa, un viejo vestido de cupido, todos cantando canciones de desamor y a su sexy camarero de pelo rosa totalmente ebrio.

No solo eso, juro ver a un chico desnudo huyendo de otra chica con ojos en forma de corazón que decía que iba a enseñarle el amor a su Gray-sama, la mesera que siempre la atendía estaba sentada con un extraño traje de corazón y la mujer de pelo rojo que siempre controlaba a todos estaba unida al karaoke de corazones rotos junto a su sexy camarero.

Sin saber qué hacer y notar que nadie la había visto, el pensamiento de dar media vuelta e irse la golpeo con fuerza.

-Luuuuuceeee-su cuerpo se tensó antes de voltear a ver.

Su cuerpo se quedó sin aire al ver como el peli rosa del que estaba enamorada hace…realmente no podía recordar hace cuanto estaba enamorada de él. Aun así se quedó sin ningún pensamiento coherente cuando lo vio acercarse a ella con las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol mientras intentaba no tropezar con las cosas a su paso.

-poooo fin llegaaaa..hip..sssste-dijo en tono borracho antes de caer frente a ella desmayado.

_404 error not found_

Lucy se quedó en su sitio totalmente congelada sin entender nada.

Cuando levanto la vista vio como todos los empleados del lugar la miraban fijamente y ella se sintió incomoda.

-¡LUCY LLEGO!-gritaron emocionados mientras una fiesta parecía estallar entre todos.

¿Cómo sabían su nombre?

Nuevamente sin saber qué hace o decir prefirió ver al chico frente a ella sin saber qué hacer.

Con una sonrisa observo como Mirajane la mesera quien vestía un estúpido traje de corazón se acercaba animadamente.

-ohayo Lucy te estamos esperando hace una semana-dijo con alegría y ella se hizo una estatua de piedra.

Quien en su sano juicio espera a alguien una semana.

-aunque el plan era que vieras todo acomodado mientras tenías una romántica cita con Natsu-hablo ella con un dedo en su boca y a Lucy le apareció un tic en su ceja.

Luego al entender que ella debió tener una cita con Natsu el sexy camarero desmayado frente a ella, no pudo evitar el sonrojo en su rostro.

Mirajane quería decir algo más, pero de algún lugar una copa salió chocando con su cabeza dejándola desmayada.

Con una gota de sudor se arrodillo frente a Natsu quien estaba dormido en el suelo y con una gran osadía y tentación le acaricio la mejilla, este simple acto le saco un sonrisa al chico y Lucy casi grita como fan girl.

-luucee-susurro entre sueños.

¿Quién le abría dicho su nombre?

Sonrió enternecida de que un chico al cual ella jamás le había hablado la extrañara.

Tal vez cuando despertara podrían poner en plan de cita que Mirajane le había contado.

-teeeengamos cinco hijos luuuce-siguió susurrando en sueños.

O tal vez Natsu no se conformaría con solo una cita.

**Fin**

_Espero les haya gustado y que no quieran una continuación de este también :/ hahahaha mentiras, los amo tanto que haría casi cualquier cosa por velos felices :D_

_Hasta otra mis sexys lectores_


End file.
